Mysterious Circumstances
by nativejoker
Summary: Selina Kyle has teased the line of good and bad, but when children go missing she takes notice. In an attempt to find them before something worse happens. she must team up with someone who doesn't care for rules.
1. The Missing

Entering a dark room through a cracked window. A unknown intruder scanned the area. Toys littered the floor, one could not take a step with landing on a Lego. Children's books sat untouched on shelves. Though a ruffled bed and sheets do seem suspect. Inspection showed deep tears in the sheets, meaning they forced out. A puff of luminol, shining a UV light reveal blood stains. Only a drop or two were spotted by the bedside. Barely anything to go on to find the victim.

"What happened?"

Selina Kyle a born thief who teased the line of good and bad. In this case when kids go missing and no one notices. She takes up the investigation to help those in need of it.

Kids ran away all the time in Gotham, from abuse, CPS, or other troubles. Most of them don't get far, and those that do, aren't usually taken out their bed forcefully. This was the sixth child that had the same signs as the others. Just one thing was missing, evidence of the kidnapper. No footprints, no DNA of any kind, not even a hair found.

"Where could they have gone"

Footsteps alerted Selina, making a quick escape through the same window. Using her whip to swing from one building to another. Running across rooftops as police sirens echoed throughout the streets. The first wind of winter really hit her, as the attire wasn't fit for snowy days. Sneaking upon a ledge, to reach a window, sqeaking open Selina carefully entered. Startled by the meow of a waiting feline, its owner smiled. A small coffee table sat in the middle of her home, placed atop were files. Within each one was details of the missing children that had went reported recently.

No one was investigating these cases, or more accurately weren't even trying. The the parents themselves had no idea where they were, despite them putting up posters. It extremely pissed her off, parents trying everything in their power to find them. Seeing no assist in sight, she took upon herself to find them. It wasn't given without a degree of difficulty. Again, No prints of any kind, not single drop of DNA, making it impossible to narrow down a suspect.

Each child's room was found in the same condition. Ruffled bed, small amount of blood which was most often the childs. Either they were professionals or they had a little help. Selina's phone rang, as the caller ID showed Oracle.

"Hello?" Selina answered

"_How goes the search?_" Barbra asked immediately

"Not good, It was the same as last time no prints, DNA nothing" a quiet answer, still examining the cases.

"_Think they're professionals?_"

"I don't know, even if they were, they would have left something, but you know what confuses me?"

"_What?_"

"No leads, even in the slums someone would've have seen a glimpse of them, but no one has" she explained

"_Think the policy were on the take?_"

"No, ever since last year when Batman investigated corruption, Jim Gordon cleaned house real good" the GCPD were weeks without a proper police force. Stretching themselves thin just responding to theft. Criminals took advantage, leaving Batman scarce for nightly patrol. "Besides I don't want your old man to have a stroke trying to help"

"_Thanks_" Barbra took the sentiment to heart. Since they operated on the same team, the two had become a little open with each other. "_Speaking of Batman, why not ask Bruce?_"

"I would if he wasn't already trying to find his own missing person"

"_Who?_"

"I don't know, some official that went missing a few days back"

"_The city has been quiet ever since Black Mask went to New York, and died there_" reports on the news, had shook the criminal underworld. The fate of Roman Sidonis was gruesome, falling from his own building. Landing on a responders vehicle.

"Don't rest yet, there is always something going on"

"_Selina I was thinking as we were talking and-_"

"What?" Selina interrupted

"_Do think these cases could be..._"

"Spit out"

"..._supernatural?_"

The cat thief went quiet, could this actually be the case? It was ludicrous to think it was, but when people like Dr. Strange and Wonder Woman exist it could be. Why kids though? What do kids have that they needed? Sighing she had to admit to the option.

"I'm going to have to entertain the idea, do you have any contacts who specialises in ghost and things_?_" She joked but was truthful

"_Well how bout Zatanna or Dr-_"

"No, no one linked to Avengers or Justice League"

"_Why not?_" Barbara asked confused

"I need to find these kids before it's too late, at any cost" answering, tone of her voice serious. Barbara went silent, as Catwoman suggested something against the code of the Bat Family. It was a sacred oath to them, something Bruce himself taught them, and would never break. Never kill.

"_Fine, I'll take a look around the web see what I can get you_" she agreed hesitantly, if Bruce knew what she was helping Selina do. She may as well betray Bruce outright.

"Barbara thanks" ending the call. She worried about the children missing. Selina might've had it rough doesn't mean they had to.

Later in the night as she slept a nightmare took hold, enthralling Selina in a state of melancholy. Children screaming, their cries getting louder and louder. She stood in the darkness, trying to search for the voices, that plagued her. Desperate attempting to call out for them, but no voice could be heard. Searching til her spirit broke, freezing, falling onto the ground. Darkness crept toward waiting to claim their prize. Beams of light burned them away as more shot down. A blue light shined upon Selina, peering up seeing the bright shine of the moon.

Eyes shot open as the sound of her phone rang. Seat soaked her sheets, her lungs pumping air as if it was a marathon. Sitting up wiping away a drips off her forehead, grabbing her cell, seeming that Barbara was calling for a late night chat. Hoping that Oracle had came up with a name to help her.

"Barbara?" Her voice exhausted and heavy, speaking in small burst of air. Trying to calm herself down to speak properly.

"_Hey did I wake you?_" Asking apologetically, but hoped that it as concern about Selinas state.

"Yes, but you can talk to me" she reassured trying to brush of the panic she felt, rubbing her eyes to get rid of any sleep still present. Focusing on the matter at hand, if she had someone she could start earlier than expected.

"_Okay, I've found the type of supernatural detective you're looking for_"

"Alright then who?"

"_Mr. Night, he seems to be following similar cases_"

"Really? You think he might know something" interest rose out of a tired state. Standing immediately after getting the info.

"_Worth a shot_"

"Okay you know how I can reach him?"

"_Through rumors and reports, a payphone located in..._" she said trailing off, unsure of the location.

"Where?"

"_New York_" Barbara blurted out wincing at the answer. New York wasn't really welcoming to the Bat Family, as territories were drawn in the sand. Bruce refused to work with heroes like Punisher, and recently Moonknight, who roamed within.

"That's a little far"

"_If you want to find out where all these kids went, he's probably has the details_" Barbara reaffirmed

"Fine, I'll head over there now" sighing in defeat, as winter neared it could get dicey on the roads. Selina dresses while simultaneously packing for the trip. Holding the cell between her shoulder and head, close to her ear. Struggling to pack while talking to her friend. "So tell me about this Night"

"_Like what?_"

"Background, occupation, favorite food things like that" she hurriedly answers finding essentials. Throwing shirts, pants anything else she needed for a road trip.

Barbara began typing her keys, digging into government databases. FBI, CIA, and even ATF, no one had any useful info. Unusual for them to have scarce details on certain heroes, and she couldn't really hack SHIELD databases or risk informing Fury of her snooping.

"_I don't have anything_" she spoke disappointing herself, for all her skill she couldn't find a single note on Night.

"What do you mean?"

"_It seems his name might be an alias, there are no reports describing him besides an all white suit he wears, seems to work closely with NYPD, like Bruce and dad type of deal_" she explained, if the police were working with him, they might be trying to keep him off records.

Selina exited her apartment, heading down the elevator that lead to the garage. Perks of having Bruce Wayne as a lover, but also having incredible thief skills.

"Well it's a few hours drive to New York" Selina said entering the expensive car. Immediately turning the heater on high.

"_Be careful_"

"I will, how can I contact him?"


	2. Good Knight

Selina drove down the road as flakes of snow began to fall. The cell in the cup holder continuously rang, vibrating making an annoying sound. Blocking out the noise remaining focus on the road in front of her. The tone sound once again, snatched it out of its place. Glancing at the caller ID, tapping it furiously.

"Yes" answering harshly continuing the drive. Driving with her phone by her eye dangerous, even more so in winter.

"_Selina, where are you?_" flatly asking as the behind the cell, was her lover. Bruce Wayne millionaire or billionaire, or whatever he had just enough to live off of as would his children, and grand children.

"I'm on my way to New York"

"_I know about the missing children, why didn't you come to me?_" demanded in a dead tone, the man didn't favor anything being held from him. The downsides of being Batman were the continuous paranoia he developed. So trusting anyone truly was an obstacle.

"Because if I'm going to find them, I might need to do things against your code, and by time we catch something they'll be gone... or worse" she explained, knowing that the underworld was a cruel and uncaring place, especially for kids. In the slums of Gotham, kids were priority number one. Only essential if it concerned business of every kind. "So I'm kind of on the clock here Bruce"

Bruce's attitude didn't change as she could've trusted him. What frustrated Selina was that simple fact people should trust him, but he couldn't trust anyone else. His inner circle made up of people raised or trained to follow his orders, and his alone. To some degree, she may have thought he didn't care for those that lived under the porcelain.

"_Listen I have this case that needs my attention-"_

"So kids disappearing isn't as important as saving a corrupt politician?" Snapping into her phone. The words were insensitive, or shocking to the thief, he should at least sound to care about these kids!

"_That's not what I-_"

"Goodbye" hanging the phone up. Gripping the wheel tighter, increasing her speed. Angered thoughts went and came, Bruce assumes that everything should revolve around him cause he's Batman? Glaring at the road ahead, catching the sight of New York lights. It felt no different than Gotham to her, just a little bigger. That and people actually want to visit New York. "Hello New York"

Making it through somewhat heavy traffic, passing by the flashing lights, smell of varying foods, and the honking and shouting of New Yorkers. Selina rode by into the more high-risk parts. Closed buildings, forgotten cars filling alleyways, a homeless now and then. Parking in the area of the coordinates that Barbara gave, hoping her car wouldn't get picked off. Cold air hit like a baseball bat, gripping the collar of her jacket. It was eerily quiet particularly on this side.

"Now I'm supposed to find a... payphone?" Taking a look at the address, who used payphones anymore? Most would have been destroyed. Traveling up and down the streets, around each corner, but not finding a single one. Sighing harshly, thinking the whole thing was a fluke. A subtle hum hit her ear, glancing up she saw a small kid. Face covered in dirt or mud, tattered clothes, obviously alone. Rising to her feet, Selina approached the child.

"Hey" warmly greeting the little boy who looked at her expecting something, but not money. Otherwise he would have his hand out. Humming gentler than before awaiting for her to speak.

"I'm looking for something... I was hoping you could help" explaining quietly as possible. Kneeling down to his level. A gentle kid picking the strings on his gloves. Smiling, hoping he wouldn't run away.

"The moon"

"What?"

"You looking for the moon" answering once again, in hushed tone, as if trying to keep a secret.

"Do you know where I can find it?"

Silent the boy began walking, as she expectantly followed. Rounding a corner, being introduced to an old payphone. The child stopping, gesturing towards it.

"Pick it up, and he'll answer"

"Thanks... where are your parents?"

"...dead ... The moon watches us now" a cryptic answer, as he started to leave. Unsure of his destination, as she made way to old contraption. Turning back only to see the boy had disappeared. A chill ran up her back, returning to the phone. The box was smashed to pieces, the dialpad broken as well, the only intact part was the phone itself. Wondering how the hunk of junk worked like this? Ignoring each thought she picked it up. Silence, a tone buzzed...

"_Yes_?" A husky voice spoke just above a whisper.

"Mr. Night?"

"_That is me_"

"I'm calling on a case that's incredibly important"

"_Hmmm... I see_"

"But I want to discuss it in person"

After saying that the voice went quiet, not even a breath was heard.

"..._1 hour_"

The other end dying, confused returning the phone. Assuming he was coming for her within that time. Standing the weather felt to have dropped. Selina held herself to keep warm, as midnight came. Thinking that this new 'source' had conned her, growling in embarrassment, marching off to find her car. As she stomped away, a white limousine came around the corner. Carefully pulling in, surprised by his option of transportation. The door swung open revealing a man in an all white suit.

"...good evening" he greeted as awaited for her to enter. Mask showed no emotion, a crescent moon stitched in the center of the forehead. A three-piece suit, just like his ride all white, not single sign of color.

Hesitantly glancing up and down the street. Wondering were the miscreants and thugs were at there happy hour.

"Worried about muggers? Don't be, many don't come out this late"

Sighing as she leaned in taking a seat. They were comfortable, no overwhelming scent of cologne or air freshener. Heated to be just right, as blue tint lit the vehicle.

"Drive"

Pulling out, continuing down the street. A moment of silence filled the space between them. Two strangers, weren't making a very good impression on one another.

"So tell me, what is it you need Ms. Kyle?"

An eerie feeling hit her as she never told him her name. Tenseity built as she taught, hoping she wouldn't have to fight.

"How did you know my name?"

"I have my ways, but what's more important my resources or your case?" Asking, staring her in the eye. Unable to see past his mask, she would have to trust him for now. Pulling out a file filled from her own investigation.

"There have been a series of missing children, but no one can find them" explaining briefly handing the file over. Receiving them with his gloved hands, patiently as he listened intent on hearing every single detail she spoke of. Opening, analyzing the details held, a snap of his fingers, and a small desk rose from the floor. Laying the files down, comparing each one as he opened one after the other.

"Hmmm"

"No DNA, no prints, nothing it's like they vanished in thin air"

"So you believe it to be supernatural?" He asked keeping focus on the file. A common practice he used, but no master like Strange or Fate. Just enough to ward off evil spirits or possession. Whichever came first for Night.

"Yes, you can't just enter and leave nothing behind"

"Well your right" he groaned yanking a drawer open, exposing his own set of files. Three sat next to her six, as Selina waited for an explanation. Was he connected to any of this? Or was he following a similar route to her own? "Three kids, gone by daylight and they resemble that of your own cases"

"So it's not just in Gotham" sighing in frustration. Again who was taking a bunch of kids, besides the freaks and horrible monsters on the streets.

"It seems, but feels like this isn't the end of the list"

"Think there might be more?"

"Yes, but the questions is who is taking these kids? and what for?"

"So where do we start?" taking her jacket off revealing a leather outfit, skin tight and most likely inappropriate for this weather. Carrying simple gear, for Selina was arsenal in of itself.

"There's a club called 'Paradise' where many problematic people go for entertainment"

"Like who?"

"People like Gregory 'The Mouse', a man with connections to human trafficking" setting the address in his autopilot.

Selina had always hated human traffickers, they never cared for who they took. Kids, adults, they were all just ways of making money. Balling her fists, Night saw her anger turning a blind eye. Even if this side of the big apple was rotten, dozens of venues stayed open. Passing by fluorescent lights, and billboards, that no one would pay attention to or care for. Arriving to a club that sat in a isolated area. Fake palm trees greet those that entered, with a string holiday lights.

"We're here"

Parking a block away from the establishment. Night then pointed at a certain car by the entrance. A Cadillac, that sported chrome rims, a silver trim, and El Dorado gold paint. Noticeable by the tinted windows, allowing no one to see inside.

"That's his car, he seemed to have acquired a boost in profit, just before my first missing kid case" a suspicious bit of news as the two gazed at the car. To Nights knowledge he was making at least three to four hundred dollars a week selling parts and drugs on the side. Gaining a quadruple in just little time, no one was that good a salesman. "We go in, as ask a few questions on his sales pitch"

"So you think he's connected?"

"I'm not sure, but Gregory hasn't been in the human supply game in over a decade, causes too much trouble specially after a few years behind bars?" Remembering the Russian as he had carved a mark into his head. It was after busting one of his shipment of human cargo. Then again he has met others who refused his warning, but they're usually dead by now. "Who knows maybe he dipped his toes in the water again"

"So you think he might be connected to the suspect"

"Bingo" shooting a finger gun at her, a shadow of a smile tugged. Opening the doors as the duo walked across the street to approach 'Paradise' Club. Selinas only saw a poorly maintained building that smelled a horrible Friday night. As remnants of stale booze as other horrid odors. The bouncer, a six foot man with bulk to spare, tensed up as the two walked towards him.

"Sorry, you're not allowed"

"Oh? They know you here?" Selina asked coyly, raising an eyebrow at the detective.

"To a degree"

"Everyone knows you, after what you did to Black Mask everyone wants to stay away" he answered nervously. A shock came over Selina, hearing Black Masks death overjoyed. Favoring the detail of him falling off his own building after a gunfight went down. No one was able to ID the suspect or even those who participated in firefight.

"Well luckily I'm only here to see Gregory" Night gestured to the mans car.

"Sorry, but-"

"Come here" whispering to the bouncer. Leaning foward, Night landed a headbut. The bouncer fell unconscious as Night fixed his suit.

"Hmm not bad" Selina spoke walking over him

"Need to hurry before those kids disappear, lady first" he explained opening the door for her. A weird gesture given who he wad, but then everyone's got strange get up nowadays.

"Aren't we the gentleman" she flirted just a bit.

"No, just precautions someone with your reputation I want to keep an eye on" retorting her claim, even so she appreciated Nights honesty.

Entering a massive dark room, the only lights being red or neon. Barely able to see them, the customers resumed watching the dancers. Staying in the back closely scanning the crowd. Finding Gregory by the main stage, as Night began to approach.

"Don't" Selina said stopping him with a hand.

"Oh and why?"

"If you go, he'll run and make just as difficult to catch him" answering as it was a matter-of-fact.

"Then what do you propose?" Questioning checking his watch for the time. A metaphor that they were on a time limit.

"Let me handle it" Smiling she made way to the stage,no one paid her any mind. They only saw another daner, the perfect camouflage. Leaving the floor quickly as another song played. The heavy bass of techno pounded against the speakers. Selina slowly strutted down the lane of light, enticing the eye, as her leather outfit emboldened the athletic figure. Cartwheeling forward making sure that all kept a watchful eye upon herself. Selina had used her sexual appeal for many things, even as a distraction for the dark knight.

"Yeah!!" A drunk shouted that motivated the crowd into cheers. Each one getting excited every time she used those gymnastic skill set. Eyes bulging out, clapping and even a bit of rowdieness. Reaching the pole, gaining a firm grip, hoisting herself up, then sliding down using those strong toned legs, garnering high pitched whistles. Leaning back, as she hung upside down, revealing a great amount of cleavage.

Gregory rose from his seat most probable to get a better view. Feeling a solid holding grab his skull and smashing it into the table. Face covered in beer and peanut shell, as the pain surged through his head. Night showed a 9mm placing the barrel on the mans temple. Widening in fear as he remembered the scar given to him by the detective.

"Gregory we need to talk"

"Come here"

Leaning foward, Night landed a headbut. The bouncer fell unconscious as Night fixed his suit.

"Hmm not bad" Selina spoke walking over him

"Need to hurry before those kids disappear, lady first" he explained opening the door for her

"Aren't we the gentleman" flirting just a bit

"No, just precautions someone with your reputation I want to keep an eye on" retorting her claim

Entering a massive dark room, the only lights being red or neon. Barely able to see them, the occupants resumed watching the dancers. Staying in the back closely scanning the crowd. Finding Gregory by the main stage, as Night began to approach.

"Don't" Selina said stopping him

"Oh and why?"

"If you go, he'll run and make just as difficult to catch him" answering as matter-of-fact in her voice

"Then what do you propose?" Questioning as he crossed his arms

"Let me handle it"

Smiling she made way to the stage, the dancers saw her. Leaving the floor quickly as another song played. The heavy bass of techno pounded against the speakers. Everyone cheered as Selina worked the crowd. Night saw his chance slowly making his way to Gregory.

Using her athletic body and beauty she entranced everyone. Gregory rose from his seat, but soon ended. As Night smashed his face into the edge of the stage. Before he could retaliate a gun aimed at his faced slowed him.

"Gregory we need to talk"

**AN: Yes, I know not very original venue or scene. It was all I had.**


	3. Late Night

"Hey!! Whoa!! Let me up!!"

Gregory shouted as Night dangled him over a building. Selina witnessed, surprised by her partner's strength. Being able to hold a man by one hand was no easy task. Particularly when hes panicking from such. Night held a tight hold on him, making sure unfondess for heights.

"What the hell do you want!!?" Shouting again hoping to be given mercy. Tears swelling up as he could see the pavement below.

"Three children have gone missing, now I want to know why?" Interrogation was an art to get one to tell the truth. Night was a master of his craft. Years of training under those who taught such skill, CIA, Mercs, and spies. Each giving a sharper edge to his growing arsenal, and torture best way to extract knowledge. "And next I see you riding around chrome rims! Now if that isn't suspect I must not be doing my job then!!"

"I don't know anything bout that!!"

"Come on Gregory, you must know something" Selina purred as she watched him struggle. Gliding a finger across his scalp, Gregory was pawn, but one that could be valuable to the right person.

"Listen! I don't know nothin bout those kids! But someone came in looking for kid!!" He confessed

"Who? And when?"

"Early this week! Don't know who it was!!"

"What kid were they searching for for?" Night growled loosening his grip just enough to scare. Gregory let loose a holler, as the ground below got a little closer.

"Kid! They were looking for someone with a specific birth date!!"

The two glanced at each other in thought. The trafficker waiting as they fell silent. Selina turned away, in thought, why a birthday? Maybe a parent looking for a lost kid? No, why the need for so many? She just hoped that she wasn't part in some conspiracy like Bruce. The men stared at her for, but a moment.

"Can I go!?" The shout alerted Night who returned his attention to his captive. Hope gleaming in his eyes, the detective glanced at his scar. The crescent moon staring back.

"Yes, Gregory you may go" a smile that fades as Night let go. Screaming, as he fell on the pavement. Looking down as he had crashed into Cadillac, hood dented inward, blood filling the inside seats, fear forever his expression. Catwoman, was more than surprised as he walked away.

"Why didn't you let him go?" Curious as to his action. No one was that heartless, or cruel. Well she was proven wrong on multiple occasions, but those were psychopaths and murders. To witness a hero do it, was a rarity to any case.

"I'm not Batman"

"Never said you were"

"But that's who you compared me to did you not?" Questioning her now

"Fine, I did"

"I know, you were his partner for years you could even state he's a standard"

"Doesn't explain why you didn't let him go?"

Sighing he approached Selina, hands in his pockets. In a relaxed state giving the moon a wayward glance.

"Trafficking people against their will, nothing is more horid nor will he leave to profit from it" answering anger evident in his voice. He had witness the worst humanity had to offer. None were worse than those that sold lives of innocence. Receiving the answer she wanted the moon began to leave the sky. Night had given Selina a ride back to her vehicle.

"We'll meet later tonight at the trainyard" Night informed her as she exited

The limousine rode off gently, as she watch it leave. Pulling the keys out her jacket.

"You met him"

Glancing to the side she saw the same kid from before. Smiling giving a bit of attention.

"Hey where'd you go off to?" Asking as he had disappeared before.

"No where" answering seeing it as a valid one. He held a ball where he got it was beyond her. Kneeling down again, catching sight of his gentleness. Which gave a smile to the thief.

"So, does he always where that mask?"

"What mask?"

"That one-" she gestured pointing a thumb behind herself. A quick glance away was all it took, for the child to disappear once more no where to be found.

Scanning the area, with no sign of him. A heavy sigh unlocking her car door as she left the bleak surroundings. Checking her cell, she had four missed calls three from Barbara, and one from Bruce. Deciding to call Barbara first, as the phone rang.

"_Selina! Good your not dead!_" Yelling in relief

"Yeah, I got your calls"

"_Good, but unfortunately I wasn't able to dig anything up about this Night guy_" informing her of unfortunate news

"Don't worry, but I do need you to check something for me"

"_Like what?_"

"A name, Gregory The Mouse New York Trafficker" she explained

Tapping the keys at amazing speed, the criminals rap sheet came appeared, a full arm length in paper. He had been an active sex trafficking gig, as doing a few stints smuggling weapons and drugs for Russian mobsters. It was during a arrest for a theft, that he had received a scar carved into his skull.

"_Selina this guy-_"

"Yeah, I know what can you tell me?" Asking as she started checking in a hotel room. As she was in New York, she decided to take resident in one of the more fancier hotels.

"_He seems connected to Russian Mob, but also a few organized crime factions_"

"Anything about kids?"

"_No, __not a whole lot"_

"Shit, thanks talk to you later"

Entering a hotel elevator as it moved up slowly, Selina debated on calling Bruce. Assuming he would be upset and cause more of an annoyance. Instead deciding on not to, another headache isn't what she needed. Accessing her room, turning a light or two on. Throwing her case by the bed, releasing herself from the restraining jacket she wore. Stretching out limbs to release any exhaustion.

"So New York?"

Snapping her head up, surprised to Jason. Sitting in a chair quietly in the corner. No helmet, just civilian wear and a gun. Putting her things away, too tired to play Batman. Even grabbing a drink from the complementary mini-bar. Taking a quick swig before talking.

"I didn't know you were here Jason" she sighed out, sitting on the bed.

"It makes a good fit" he joked

"So how'd you know I was in town?"

Leaning on a chair due to exhaustion. Rising to his feet Jason stood tense, fist ready. Glaring daggers into Selinas eyes, but she was used to it. Selina rolled her eyes, with a sigh.

"Night has just as much resources as Bruce" answering with a cocky grin

"So what are you? Moon boy?" Mocking his pride

"No, he sees me as an actual partner not some boy wonder" he spat in resentment.

She saw the hate within, jaw tightened at his name. Bruce had always regretted not saving Jason, but Jason had always resented him for not killing the Joker. A man who killed hundreds with for a laugh, she didn't blame him. Why should he stay alive, for some code? No, he needed to be ended, but that was for another time.

"So what do you want?"

"...here" handing an ear piece.

"What's this for?"

"So he can call you"

With that he left without another word. The door shutting behind, looking at the piece. Rubbing it sofly, soon placing it next to her phone.

**Gotham**

Barbara continued to search for any traffickers, connected to a Gregory. Many flocked to the city in droves, but did so to die horrible deaths. Narrowing New York down, along any surrounding territories. Not a lot was being shown on the map. The victims were nowhere to be found, due to them being illegal. Typing away, a sudden chill ran up her back.

"Mind telling me what's going on?"

The voice deep and vocal, but unhostile. Turning she saw her mentor standing in observation. Outside his Bat suit he was intimidating. A slight glare, not unknown to the bat family members. Bruce had became a goal in the likes of crime fighting, but a few had taken different approaches.

"Bruce, what do you mean?" She asked hesitant on his intentions.

"Selina and this missing child case"

"Children"

Unexpressive as if by a silent order. She pulled up Selina's files, pinpointed on a map of Gotham. Bruce examined them, as his student explained. "Selina had seen a rise in missing kids, reports were filed, but never followed upon"

Connecting the dots as she spoke, not question or word spoken. Frustration evident in Bruce's movements and features.

"So why didn't she contact me?"

"Because you were handling the missing policeman case"

An was deputy was kidnapped in order to find a way into GCPD evidence storage for weapons. Ordered by Penguin to assault his rivals in Gotham. If Bruce was unable to find him in time, War would had certainly break out.

"That and this isn't a normal case..."

"How so?"

"The kids were **taken** from their homes, and no evidence was seen, not even a lead has been found Bruce" she answered worried in tone.

Bruce stood a bit straighter, staring at the files. He never believed or held magic in high regards. Despite those like Strange and Zatanna. To him it was inexcusable way to get out of crimes.

"So you think this is paranormal" skeptical to the situation.

"Looks like it"

"So who did she go to?"

**New York, Night**

Selina sat positioned atop a train car, the cold worsening. Her breath turning to a winter frost, The train yard was a quiet desolate area, abandoned. The creaking of rusted metal alerted Selina. Appearing by her side, Night had stood gazing into the stagnant spaces. The pleasant three piece suit, replaced by heavy gear. A hood wrapped around, black tactical armor covered by metallic pieces shielding his chest arms and legs.

"So why are we here?" Asking with a shiver, quietly examining Moons new look, but couldn't place the metal he sported.

"Gregory used this as a storage space for his operations" his tone had changed, from a suave, intellectual detective. Trading it for a harsher, husker tone. Scanning the trainyard as a thin blanket of snow stretch widely.

"So you think he still had business?"

"He spoke of a customer asking for a specific birth date maybe he found one"

The two sat waiting for whoever to come. Selina stared at the man, in some way he reminded her of Deathstroke, a merc with a penchant for getting the job done. Could he have been a soldier? His demeanor was different, his posture stiff, instinctual of a marksman.

Returning to their stake out wind creaking the rusted crates. The hum of car engines roared, as three black vehicles drove in the trainyard. Stepping out men equipped with rifles keeping eyes on anything that moved. Their voices echoed as they spoke, but was inaudible to make out. Three stood out possible leaders, a massive brute whose muscles were wrapped in chains, two females dressed in tight leather outfits, as sharp elongated claws.

"Ready?" He asked as she nodded

"What's the plan?"

"I'll draw their attention, and you'll attack from their blindspot"

The squads searched the yard, focused on whatever goal they had. Prying open the train cars on a hunt. Selina crept around the wandering gunmen, using the shadows as cover. Waiting for Night to act, climbing atop another car. A snowfall started obscuring any vision they had, A weak wind blew chilling them. The crunching of snow caught the enemies attention. Moonknight had approached, Selina surprised that he would show himself in the open.

"Who are you?" He spoke loudly.

Unresponsive one tilted his head, as if confused. One suddenly went to aim, Selina from behind caught it with her whip. Pulling hard disarming him, wasting no time. Landing a kick to anothers neck. Moonknight rushed in disarming the others with strikes to vital areas. The leaders surrounded both, The two female twitched their sharpened fingers, the brute stood guarded.

Night measured the Brute, strong and dangerous up close, but slow. The females circled awaiting for a strike. Without warning they charged separating Catwoman and Moonknight. The Brute swung savagely, dodging Night attempted a block. Breaking as an uppercut struck his jaw, being sent crashing into a traincar. Going to his knees the Brute grabbed the caped crusader by the throat. Raising him into the air, and throwing the vigilante into the truck. Attempting a kick, Night jumped out the way. The oversized foot denting in the car. Moonknight threw a combo into the Brute's midsection. Finishing with an uppercut staggering the giant. Selina was dodging the bladed twins. Both cackling as they toyed with her, a mixture of acrobatics and swift movements. Attempting to keep the thief off balance.

Moon grunted pulling out a knife, stabbing the brute. No affect was seen as blood leaked, as he was pinned against a wall. A forearm meeting holding his throat. "**You will die in his name**"

Reaching for his gauntlet, Knight was near inches away. "Not tonight"

Activating his energy shield, slicing right through the brute's arm. Falling back in pain as red liquid flooded out the severed end, Moon assaulted landing hard blows. Blood spurting from his mouth, his wound gushing out. Before he could retaliate, Moon sunk his blades through his head. Pulling out, as his enemy fell lifeless.

Catwoman dodged each attack, staying the defensive. Slashing and cutting air, Selina landed a strong kick to a jaw. A sharp pain, as she was struck in the arm. Back kicking the second sister. Barely dodging a kick from the first. As they surrounded her, both charged. Moonknight caught one, as their claws impaled his arm.

"**You will not stop the calling**" the twin hissed

Ignoring it for now, gripping her by the neck. Using his arm to break the twin's hand and wrist. Shrieking in agony, pinning her to the ground.

"**Sister!**"

Selina saw her chance, wrapping her whip around the other's neck. Pulling her to the ground. Placing her heel on the back of her head. Struggling, Selina applied more pressure snapping her neck.

"Well that was unpleasant" she sighed rising to her feet. The melted snow making her own suit wet.


	4. Key

After their fight with the unknown figures. Both Night and Selina began to search their wares. Finding no ID, or any form of clue. Faces deformed as well as their bodies.

"We aren't going to find anything on them" Selina spoke examining the hideous twins. Flesh covered in burned scars. May have also been half blind by her eye.

"Then let's find what they were looking for" Night suggested. Blood still dripping off his arm. Surprising the thief wondering if he felt it at all. His once all white suit now covered in red. Blood soaking into the snow as he moved.

Searching every traincar present. Crates, long forgotten or looted filled the dormant spaces. Every once in awhile small amounts of dried blood covered one. Midnight came as did the cold growing ever so greater. As Selina searched another, Night stood quietly before a watchtower. It's door seemed brand new, mismatching to it's environment.

"Found something I see" as his partner approached from behind. Observing as he used his crescent dart to cut the lock. Loosening, as it opened Night pulled it out further. Revealing stairs seemingly as if built yesterday. The two continued upward, as they came to a locked room. One with a advanced security pad. "Let me"

Moving past the man in red, she began to work. Placing her goggles over her eyes. As they began to find prints, and which order they pressed each button. A quiet hiss as it creeked open. Blinding themselves to the florescent light. Inside, freshly painted walls, a small corner fridge, but at the center was a crib.

"A baby crib?" Selina asked raising her eyebrow. Night unquestionably approached it, looking within. A small child, most likely newborn based on it's size. As he went to reach for it. "Best if I pick the baby up"

Retracting as he remembered his garments were blood soaked. Wrapping her fingers gently around the baby, as not to wake it. Night searched the blanket for name, none was found. "No name"

"We'll let's find out more, once we get a few other details" Selina replied as she rocked the child.

**Gotham, GCPD**

Bruce had began his own investigation into the missing children. Digging into their lives, medical detail, and even shools. Nothing extraordinary came, average students, no crimes committed, not even a single illness.

Going to the crime scenes, Selina and Barbara had spoken true. No decent evidence could viable for testing. The parents didn't seem at all surprised by their missing kids. Bruce had now to rely on his friend Commissioner Gordon. If someone had any idea of the situation it would be him.

The elder policeman stood on the roof of the GCPD. Leaning against a rail, smoking a cigarette. Tired as a quiet yawn escaped him. Gazing up at the illuminating bat signal in the clouds.

"Commissioner Gordon"

Turning to see the caped crusader himself. Gordon burnt out his cigarette. Coughing as the winter air hit harder.

"Finally, it's goddamn cold up here" Gordon cursed as he warmed his hands. "So why'd you call?" Jim asked approaching.

"I'm investigating a string of missing children" Batman answered handing over a file of the families. Gordon flipped through, scanning each family. Confused evermore as he continued to read on. "No evidence, nor a trace that can lead me anywhere"

"Then what the hell you want from me?" Gordon asked waving the yellow folder. What would he find that Batman couldn't? Plus with the what was found, he'd be lucky to find anything.

"I need names, any human or child trafficking in the area"

**New York**

Catwoman and Night stood watching the still sleeping child. A boy, once a daiper changing came. Slight movements, as he slept. Selina with a torn piece of cape from Moonknight, as a makeshift bandage. Knight would need a more extensive check up. Sitting within Angelwing his advance glider.

"So do you have any information?" Selina asked rocking the child. Who was rather silent for a baby.

"Nothing, he must've been born privately though with proper search we can determine this child belongs to" he explained.

"So what should we do?"

"Anglewing: return to base"

The aircraft activated hovering as flew off. Sweeping over the New York city sky. Selina wondered what their destination was? Unfortunately Knight covered his route so no one would find it. A few more minutes as the Anglewing began to descend.

"Where are we?" She asked holding the child tightly. Despite them being partners, he was still an unknown. As the craft opened. Revealing Knight's base, it was underwhelming. A large armory, and garage with a massive computer.

Both entered, the echo of footsteps only heard. On the second level Armory, Jason stood cleaning a pistol. Spotting Selina and Marc approach, with a baby. "Whoa you two move fast"

The joke gained a scowl from the cat thief. As she sat the child down on a table. The trio surrounded him, staring at the little figure. Jason in awkward silence awaited an explanation. "So whose the kid?"

"We found him, unknown assailants may have been looking for him" Selina answered as she checked the baby for a fever. The winter night may have been harsh for him. Though he seemed to be in perfect health.

"Do we know who they are?" Jason grabbed a med kit. As Knight continued to bleed out. Taking a seat, the young man began to clean the wounds. "And do we know why they want him?"

"Unfortunately neither, had no form of ID, not even a insignia" Knight had taken pictures for further analysis. A scar or unseen feature that could lead to a clue.

"Well unfortunately, I left my things back at the hotel, so I'll to go get them" leaving the kid wasn't an option. If they're willing to kill, nothing would stop them. Selina decided to stay close, but would necessities. "So how do get out of here?"

"Jason"

"Yes?"

"Escort Miss Kyle to the hotel, we can't have her go missing" Knight ordered as he continued his search. Jason released a groan, gesturing for her to follow. Entering a small rundown area of the base. In the back an old questionable service elevator. Pulling it open Jason stood inside waiting.

"Hey! You getting in?"

"Looks like a deathtrap"

"Yeah, but she's sturdy enough to hold" reassurance that wasn't reassuring. Entering hesitantly, a push of the button lifting. A few rattles and bumps causing some anxiety.

"So how did you meet the man in white?" A question in hopes of distracting her.

"Followed Black Mask here, hoping to serve some street justice"

"That's how you meet?"

"Great minds think alike"

Reaching the top floor, an old home sat atop. Wood deteriorating due to age, but held tight. Selina could see it's past glory. A pleasant home, where the rich would gather. Champagne would be shared, rare delicacies eaten, but now a husk. "Come on!"

The outside was just as depressing. Nature had overran it, taken it back. Vines, and trees grew over the mansion. Parts torn asunder, Windows broken, graffiti painted on every surface. "So this is where live?"

"You could say that"

"A little predictable, don't you think?"

"You would, but out here you could get lost if you don't know the way" a better look saw that they were in a deep forest. Trees entangled enough to confuse one trying to enter. Leading Jason cut through to a forgotten parking lot. A simple car, nothing fancy though ran fine. "Let's go"

**Gotham**

Running through alleys and traffic. A man attempted to escape the entity known as Batman. Turning right, coming to a dead end. Sweat and tears streaming down his face. Erratically looking for a sign of the bat. As he soon began to calm, a pair of hands grabbed him.

"Argh!!! Oh god!!"

Coming face to face with the man himself. Batman glared at his target, whimpering. Hovering in the air, hoping not fall.

"I've got a few questions for you"


	5. Clues

**9:30 AM, New York.**

"So who are we meeting?"

Early morning winter was just as bad as night. As Selina shivered as she waited for Jake Lockley. Night had said he was an informant. One that could have info essential to the case. The dark haired taxi driver, stood filling his vehicle.

"A friend, he might know a few things" his thick New York city accent heavy. Pumping a drop or two more finishing. The pair rushing into the cab. Selina turning the heating just as quickly.

Pulling in heavy traffic, Jake expertly navigating through. Keeping a steady, but hurried pace.

"So tell me about your contact?"

"Crowley? Just an old man with an ear to the ground"

Entering a more problematic part of New York. Selina wondered how far they were going. Grand skyscrapers replaced with condemned buildings. Shady characters and homeless filled the sidewalks. Stopping underneath a bridge. A small camp, sat as small fires burned.

"Stay'ere I'll be a minute"

The taxi driver exited racing across a busy street. Stopping next to a random person. The cat thief watched from within the cab. Her surroundings brought forgotten memories. Ones she hoped wouldn't resurfaced. Catching sight as he went further in the encampment.

Jake walked through, trying not step on anyone. Sleeping inhabitants using old newspaper as blankets. At the dead end was a elderly man, with a worn coat, and long grey beard and hair. Dirt covered faced as huddled for warmth.

"Shit, Crowley!?" Shaking the old man whose eyes shot open. In a subtle panic, calming seeing his disturber. Coughing as cold air hit him hard.

"Fuck! Jake!! I'm an old bastard! You coulda killed me!!" Shouting as the abrupt awaking was unpleasant.

"Yeah sure, but not today" Jake smiled helping the elder up. "I need ya, come on I'll buy you a meal"

Waiting Selina had now became impatient. Til doors suddenly opened as Jake and a smelly old man. "Kay you ready?"

Crowley caught sight of the female. As did she, but gave a disgusted expression.

"So whose the broad?" A bold comment, caused Selina to glare.

"Hey we're all friends ere, anyhow this is Selina she's a friend" explanation that didn't suffice for the eldest.

As the trio left, as the ride was dead silent. Finally arriving at Gina's Diner, a popular place. On this side of New York anyway. Entering as a small crowd filled the diner. Fighting for a booth as Selina took a seat by Jake.

The proprietor of the establishment also worked as a waitress. Handing all a menu, Crowley had already gave his order.

"Gonna be a minute Gina, but three coffees'll be nice"

"Okay, I'll be but a second" answering as she poured three cups. Disappearing into the crowd of customers.

Crowley takes a small sip of his drink. Savoring each drop that entered his muzzle. Moaning as the warmth was certainly heaven to the old timer. "Kay what you wanna know?"

"Just like that?"

Selina blurted out, in disbelief on howeasy it was.

"A meal will last a few days, sufficient payment"

"Have you heard of any missin kids of late?"

Crowley mulled it over his mind in deep thought. Jake caught a few signs of recognition.

"Umm yeah, a few rumors, someone said their kid had been takin..."

"She didn't report it?"

"Most think CPS were the ones, make sense kid livin on the street no one wants that" Crowley was unfazed, but deep within had bad feeling.

Eyes widen as his food lands on the table. Digging in immediately, uncaring of how hot it was. Melting within the first bite, as he continues. Gina leaves tending to more of her customers.

"Did they ever say who they were?"

"Mm... One said that they looked like normal people, but didn't act normal" speaking through his chewed food. Unstoppable in eating his meal. "Like they were nice, but something wasn't right..."

Jake thought carefully, it could've been a number of people. CPS, wasn't involved without a doubt. "Do you know these people?"

"Yeah, some live up on uh... third street near the old factory"

Jake patted Selina signalling for them to leave. Scooting out the boot, as Jake put another fifty down. "Another round, take care Crowley"

"Oh and be nicer next time"

Undisturbed, the duo exited the humble diner. Getting the cab Selina seemed disappointed.

"So how do we find these people?"

"Crowley said they lived on third, by an old factory"

"Yes, but they could have left"

"Won't know unless you try, now let's get you back so I can get back to work"

**Gotham**

Barbara sat worried as no calls had been made. Selina was with an unknown, but due to what she had found. Hidden in NYPD database, were files of photos. Each of a criminal with a brand on their forehead. A red crescent moon, sometimes multiple.

"So this is your handy work?"

"Most likely"

The young vigilante jumped as Bruce had entered. Focused on the screen, grimacing at photos.

"Whose file?"

"Selina's contact"

Approaching the computer, subtle tapping further. Barbara made an attempt to stop her mentor. Late, as MoonKnight's name, and detail were posted.

"She's working with him?" Resentment as he knew the vigilante. The one who took down Black Mask permanently. Along with half of New York's crime population. Putting him at the top of his watch list. "You know who he is"

"Selina asked for him" a abrupt interruption, as she began to explain. Bruce heard her out, but was skeptical. "...not exactly, but based on how fast these missing child cases were coming she didn't have a choice..."

"Why not?"

"Because Bruce!" Her snap made the dark knight silent. Unfazed staring down the young woman. "It's beyond your area of expertise... you maybe the world's greatest detective, but you don't know everything the kids were taken out of their beds without resistance, that means they're either Houdini or something more"

No expression shown, but deep down he she was right.

**New York, Night**

Knight and Catwoman wandered where Crowley spoke of. No luck as the whole street was clear.

"You think he was lying?"

"No"

"That confident?"

"Crowley heavily believes that his time is coming soon, and that murder would just be a shortcut"

Selina raised an eyebrow, returning to the window. Broken factory buildings, and night felt like home. In the midst of her thoughts she saw a figure. "Stop"

The vehicle discontinued any movement. As the two stared into an alleyway.

"Seeing something?"

"More like someone" exiting she made her way across the street. As did Knight with brisk walk. Turning on a flashlight, as women huddled against a dumspter. A ratted sweater and dirty jeans, frightened. Knight was first, kneeling down.

"There's no reason to be afriad" speaking calmly as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You... they were looking for you" she spoke in frustrated tone. On the verge of tears as she saw him.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but they have my girl, they have Amy" tears flowed through she felt hopless. Knight felt guilt within, but reaffirmed himself.

"I will find her, and bring Amy back you have my word" She nodded slowly with low whimper. "Now tell me who has taken your child?"

"Men... they were dressed for church, but they didn't worship god, but something else"

"Anything else?"

"They had shadow... he wanted you"

Selina was unsure what to make of the gibberish. She seemed in shock at what had happened. The two soon left leaving the woman in worry.

"So who you think is taking these kids?"

"Unfortunately an unknown, but with a few questions here and there-"

Before they could even move, a thud hit the roof. Soon after a hand punches through the glass. Gripping Knight by the throat, and pulling him out. Bringing him face to face with the Black Spectre. An tenacious enemy of Knight. "Knight! Fancy meeting you here, guess we truly think alike"


	6. Broken Mirrors

Knight was thrown into a brick wall. As the Black Spectre stood atop the limo. Selina reacted wrapping her whip around the man in black's throat. Grabbing it he pulled sending Selina flying towards him. Catching her by the throat.

"Accelerate!!" Knight shouted, as the limo peeled out. The spectre dropped the thief. Holding onto the roof, an immediate halt threw the assailant on the road. Rapidly recovering, as he glared. The two vanished into the night.

"Hide and seek, I'm game"

Catwoman coughed harshly, as Knightstood watch. Keeping a trained eye on the streets.

"Who the hell was that?"

"Ryan Trent, or Black Spectre a former cop turned criminal"

"What happened?"

"Insecurity got to him"

Examining their predicament, Knight assume best staying ground level. As the enemy could have any number of weapons. Helping his partner to her feet. The two made a cautious getaway. Staying close to alley walls.

"If you don't mind, I want ask you something"

Running across the street taking cover by a dumpster. The awful scent of old food and beer burned.

"The lady said 'they' were looking for you, know anyone like that?" Selina had grown accustomed to secrets. When they endanger children however she didn't care for them.

"A thought or two"

"Who then, I'm not going to let you keep secrets if they end up killing these kids" the two ducked into an old warehouse. Machines forever rusting dormant from the world. Knight saw the cat thief waiting arms crossed. "I'm waiting"

"Truth? I have many enemies, working as mercenary hazard, twice now due to my recent work"

"Anyone standout"

"Unfortunately everyone stands out I've burned villages and destroyed entire cities, they could be coming from any number of places-" the conversation ended abruptly as gunshots were fired through a window. The two took cover, as the spectre entered. Positioning himself atop a walkway.

"Where are you" scanning the room looking for a spec of white. Without warning, Knight fired a few rounds of his own. As a two man fire fight was fought. Selina tried to take a glimpse at the figure. Only to be shot at again, crawling she chose a quieter option. Staying low as Knight and Spectre continued their shootout.

Selina shot out her whip, wrapping it around a rail. A strong pull dislodged the walkway. Causing the Black Spectre to fall. Landing on a canning machine. Mid rise, a strong kick landed square across his jaw. As Knight threw a hook, blocked following it up another to the ribs.

Using his forearm Knight pinned his enemy. Struggling the Spectre released himself. Striking with a kick to the chest. Black Spectre charged wrapping his arms around him. Lifting body slamming Knight on the rail way. Sneaking up from behind, a whip caught him. Making a makeshift noose. Selina lifted as he struggled, grasping the line. He pulled forcing his enemy on the floor.

"Sorry kitty cat, but this is your last life"

Knight charged gripping him by the neck. Raising him high in the air. Trent struggled, kicking and punching. If he didn't care about himself, maybe he cared about her. Tugging out a grenade, and pulling the pin. Releasing it, Knight dropped his enemy rushing to his partner.

The explosion blasted enough of the building to cause collapse. Bring it down into rubble. Luckily Knight and Kyle found safety. Hidden underneath a sturdier machine. Huddled as he began to remove blocks of brick.

"Close"

"No doubt"

"So now what?"

"I'm not sure, but one thing is certain: the pieces are falling together"

As Catwoman began to rise, a sharp pain hit. Knight spotted, a shard of glass in her thigh. Wincing as he examined the wound. Staring carefully.

"Please hurry, I would like both my legs"

"I'm sure you won't lose one"

**Gotham**

Seated in the study Bruce examined a portrait. It was of his mother and father. One specially made just before for Christmas. For some odd reason it had caught his eye. Spotting him dormant, Alfred impeded.

"I remember this, a portrait your father orderedhand painted, your mother dreaded it, thought she had 'gained years' I believe was the comment" reminiscent of those yesteryears. A time when House Wayne wasn't as hollow. A time filled with joys.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Bruce tossed a picture on the table. Men with crescent shaped scars. Alfred stoic, but nonetheless analytical. Whoever did this had rage, overwhelmingly amounts. Though the images, returned a forgotten the old gentleman.

"When I was younger, serving in the Royal Army I met a man..." A story passed from years ago. When the world was at its end. For when Alred was nothing, but a green soldier. "Rabbi Spector, he was Jewish man escaping Nazi Invasion, he had but his son and wife the man was kind, a good father willing to risk his life for his family"

Going to his side, as Bruce never heard this tale. It wasn't his place to pry on Alfreds past.

"We spoke"

"About what?"

"Many things, life, death, places, weather, it was just good to have decent conversation" a curious look of confusion came over Alfred. "I asked why he didn't stay and fight like others of his belief"

"Why didn't he?"

"He said 'its not in man's nature to kill, but very few rarely know what their true nature is'... that was last I saw of him"

Bruce rarely heard of his guardians years in the military. A story he would have to think about it.

**Base**

"Ow!"

Selina shouted in pain, as Knight examined her leg. The piece of glass was deep. Using a scalpel lifting the skin just a bit. Enough space to pull it out gently. In the back Jason was trying to keep the child from waking.

"Could you keep it down?"

"Wow an hour and already attached?" Selina joked with a painful grin. A speechless cry as the glass slid out. It was a rather large piece. Able to put a sizable hole. Shock as she saw how deep it may have been. "Wasn't expecting it to be that huge".

"Well at least I can put some stitches in you" throwing it away as well as his gloves. Replacing them with clean sanitized ones. Thread and needle as she prepared.

"Now let us proceed"


End file.
